Koda the Cat
Appearance Michelle has blond hair with hints of brown on it every now and then. Her eyes are brown and blue in color. She looks like she's in her very early twenties due to the Hakazins having the maximum age nearly twice as high as Mobians. History (W.I.P) Michelle was born and raised in a country that is decades, and arguably centuries ahead of its time. The cat eventually grew an interest in its military and strived to become one early on in her life. Upon reaching 18 she was quick to sign up for her desired career, and it was not too long afterwards that the country ended up in war against another in order to attempt to gain new island territory. While a rowdy character, Michelle was considered one of the best soldiers of her time. When offered to take part in a genetic super soldier experiment, Michelle was more than ready to accept this offer. The experiment was dubbed the tartigrade experiment, one that allows soldiers a form of invincibility on the field. Unlike most other stories about super soldier experiments, not only will she willingly join the experiment, not only will the experiment go well, but there will be (eventually) a mass production of these super soldier units. Michelle, known as Code Alpha for being the first successful tester, was then sent back to the front lines. Now more powerful and ready for combat, Michelle continued with her career, but her thought of being invincible got into her head eventually. She ended up with a bad track of disobeying orders despite it being for the greater good in the very end. However, when deciding to disobey orders once more in order to save many more civilians at the cost of more soldier's lives during one mission that was supposed to be a stealth mission, Michelle was eventually booted out altogether. Having lost a life that she loved, and since the police department business "is way too tame a job for me," Michelle moved on to become a vigilante of her home city Arden. Of course, being the soldier she is, she never followed the "no killing" rule that most vigilantes would at least attempt to do. As such, her vigilantism has been labeled moreso as murder and assassinations to the public eye in most cases, honestly getting most of her praise from the people she saved.... and that praise was enough for her. Often referred to by the public as Ravager, Scarlet, and many other names, it didn't take long for Michelle to decide on a name of her own. After saving a cop from certain death in a gang ambush, she told the cop that she would like to be referred to as "Koda", based off of being called "Code Alpha". She usually gets majority of her capital from stashes of enemies she defeats and contract kills, which is how she manages to gets her hands on military grade equipment. Personality Koda keeps a calm mind most of the time, including in battle. Whenever she can spare the time, shr enjoys toying with weaker opponents. Koda is a bit hypocritical, believing that people doing crime is bad, yet she does it herself to stop crime. She loves seeing what opponents are capable of, and will attempt to make them reach their max potential to see if they are worthy to fight. Equipment Living in a megalopolis that is seemingly decades ahead in technology has its advantages. Vortus Blade Named after Viribus Fortis, latin for "strong force". This experimental dark red and black blade is her signature melee weapon. When swung fast enough, the blade affects the strong force which holds molecules together, effectively making the sword slice through most any conventional material. The blade itself is also nigh indestructible, the sword found in top shape in the aftermath of a small house explosion, and is normally used to block attacks from strong metas or creatures such as Gore. This heavy material makes the sword weigh about thirty pounds. Spare Wakizashi Just under her primary sword, this wakizashi is an incredibly sharp blade that is known for its surprisingly durability rather than its sharpness, though nowhere as well as the Vortus blade. Dual Custom Uzis The bullets of these uzis are designed to be very light and aerodynamic, allowing their travel speed to reach near hypersonic speeds, increasing its range to ival marksmen rifles. The bullets themselves are explosive, and it can leave a gaping cavity in the average person's chest, even with kevlar armor. Crimson Xevion Armor This specially designed tank armor is durable enough to outlast grenade explosions, handle the force of blows 100-tonner metas with only moderate damage, an MOAB thermobarbaric bomb with only albeit with major to critical damage overall. The suit acts as an exaggerated version of oobleck, hardening on contact against attacks. The suit can easily handle the environment it is in, and Koda has been in near all of them: volcanos, deep oceans, arctic climate, and extreme ends of the pH scale. Xevion (pronounced se-f-eye-un) generates an aura of anti-energy, and as a result, nullifies about 95% of any energy based attack. Metal Skeleton Made out of a special nonmagnetic metal, this allows Scarlet to not only have enhanced durability, it enhances her strength to a hundredfold, which would make even the average Mobian/human effectively a 5 tonner. Blast Box Her variants of grenades, albeit much thinner, smaller, and more efficient to use. These thin rectangular shaped boxes have normal, flashbang, and smoke screen variants. Unlike most other explosives, it's actually possible to change the potency of said grenades. This allows her to alter the explosives to only destroy objects with 2 kilojoules of forces rather than 2 gigajoules of force. O2 Deprivation Grenade Breathing masks or not, you will need your own personal supply of oxygen if you want to survive this invisible smoke grenade. It temporarily adds an extra oxygen atom to O2, making it into ozone. Not only is this harmful to breathe in, there is now a lack of oxygen in the vicinity for about 30 seconds. Proximity Mines These are used a bunch, and are small enough to fit in the palm of Koda's hand. They are small rectangular boxes fitting into the palm of one's hand, activating when one is in close proximity, hence the name. The weapon is powerful enough to clear a room, and can stick pretty much anywhere. It can even float on water with no major problems Grappling Launcher She has one, where it helps her quickly reach areas up to 500 feet away, the grapple reaching just below Mach speeds. Abilities Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 9-B, 8-B with standard equipment [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Subsonic travel speed, sub-relativistic in reaction speed Claws Scarlet's retractable claws are extremely sharp, casually piercing diamonds, and her grip is even better. She can easily break out of handcuffs, grip and scale buildings, hold onto a supersonic jet in flight, and cut down the hinges of a door in one fell swoop. Strength "Your punch alone is like two buses compressed in the area of a fist. Trust me when I say you hit hard." ~Dusk'' '' From casually bending reinforced steel in her palm, to being able to carry a cubic meter of osmium for extended periods of time, Koda proves the strength she has to do the extraordinary. The super soldier enhancement allows her to be able to lift half of a ton. Further enhanced by her skeleton, though also from her supersoldier experiment, Koda can casually punch through heavily armored bulletproof glass, kick down steel doors, and chop trees with her hands. It is because of her strength that she feels no recoil from most weapons, despite their power, which is how she wields her 30 lb blade with no difficulty with balance. Even with her wakizashi, Koda's strength behind it has allow it to easily slice parts of cars in half. Speed While her running power allows her to keep up with highway cars, it is her extreme reflexes and reactions that define Koda's extreme speed. After walking into a casino and questioning a mob leader, eight other people were ready to draw their guns out. Once incapacitating the mob leader via a hand chop to the neck, he dropped a casino token out of his hand, and the eight others were quickly unconscious or killed immediately before the token even hit the ground. She is constantly feared in close combat due to her sword swings constantly breaking the sound barrier with each strike. Durability and Resilience Without her suit, Koda has still proven the likes to survive anything thrown at her... including being tossed out of a plane, tumbling across the size of a jagged mountain, and ultimately belly flopping into a lake five miles down (in which the unconscious body luckily resurfaced with he stomach facing up. Her bones are durable as well, her skull easily taking a bullet that could split a great white in half. While her armor is resistant against the elements, Koda herself is much more resilient thanks the Tartigrade Experiment. She can walk out of flames and handle temperatures close to absolute zero with moderate difficulty, she has the skin ohms to outlast lightning strikes of up to several billion volt-ampere, she proved to be immune to most genetic level diseases, she can survive in the vacuum of space and deep ocean trenches for long periods without oxygen, she has waltzed through a barrage of radiation at about 8,000 grays, and she may even last for long periods of time without food or water. Babes in Toyland Koda has shown to be even able to resist things such as tear gas, tranquilizers, and even a milligram of botulinum toxin poured into her drink, despite already being in a bedridden state prior. Intelligence Koda doesn't try to be the one of the smartest people on Mobius, but if she wanted to, she has that potential. Koda's mind is able to process information at least fifteen times faster than the average Mobian, and she uses this to become an expert tactician and planner on the go, as well as make calculated responses in much less time. Reflexes Koda is noted to be able to react and avoid gunfire even after they have been fired, and she has proven to be able to react to dodge lightning on multiple occasions (however not always, as lightning is fast). When combating her, Koda has been able to casually slice, bat away, and even catch Alyssa's arrows mid-flight, and has even counter-shot other bullets. While there are some things or people that Koda simply cannot avoid in time, such as Cole (pre-multiverse core boost), she can take notice of it. Healing Factor and Pain Tolerance Koda is no pushover. She can fight at full capacity even with her own sword lodged into her chest, and only be stunned for a few seconds after a surprise snipershot to the back of the head. The regeneration had actually pushed the bullet out of her skull in the process, as her skeleton was too durable for the bullet to penetrate further. As for her high end feats, Koda, before her suit granted her immunity to telekinesis, intentionally had her brain exploded from the inside for a secret heist. She regained conscious within a day. Koda's healing is adaptive. Whenever it heals from damage, it learns how to reconfigure her body in order to resist what caused the damage in the first place. This also extends to the supernatural, like Nekari's hematokinesis. Combat Experience Throughout her time a a soldier and her vigilante career, Koda has obtained experience in stealth, marksmanship, and multiple styles of combat. Flaws If someone could reverse engineer the serum that made Koda powerful and inject her with it, she will lose her tartigrade abilities, but only momentarily. The enervibral of Koda's sword can be easily turned off via EMP strikes. Roleplay Edition Scarlet tba? Trivia Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Good